Ayane
Ayane (あやね) is an original character created by Team Ninja for the Dead or Alive series. She made her first appearance in Koei games as a guest npc in the Playstation 3 port of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. She is one of the collaboration characters being included in Warriors Orochi 3 and Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Her height in all of her appearances for Koei is 157 cm (5'2"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, she would give quests to players to find Ryu; completing this quest allowed players to use her weapon in the game. The fourth anniversary Playstation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Online allows players to download parts of her costume for their female avatars. They may do so by registering various serial codes. Warriors Orochi After the conclusion of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, Ayane is mysteriously teleported to the dimensional realm in Warriors Orochi 3. She stars in an alternate Hasedō, which has been modified to resemble parts of Seaside Paradise from Dead or Alive 4. During the heat of the battle, she is discovered by Yoshitsune and his party. Although she is unaware of her surroundings, Ayane quickly decides to team with the coalition to find a way back home. She follows Sima Zhao's army after Hasedō and helps them in their hunt for Shuten Dōji. Thanks to her intelligence and Taigong Wang's leadership, they are able to track the demon and other prisoners at Xuchang. She advises using stealth to save their imprisoned allies and leads the main party to easy infiltration points. Ayane also helps Bao Sanniang in her search for Guan Suo at Mt. Niutou. Character Information Personality Haughty and shrewd, Ayane is a kunoichi who follows her clan's strict teachings. Fueled by her hated jealousy for her half-sister Kasumi, she seeks to hide her pain and weaknesses whenever possible. Ayane often buries her woes by perfecting the murderous craft of her sect, focusing on succeeding her missions rather than her emotions. She has a sharp and cynical tongue and often gloats to her opponents. Although best known for her scathing and aloof persona, Ayane can be compassionate and may even help others when they are in need. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she shares an affinity with Ryu, Kunoichi, Nene and Yoshitsune. Her scantly clad outfit flusters Yoshitsune, who bashfully insists that she cover herself during their conversations together; his overreactions mainly amuse her. She sees Kunoichi as a effective sparring partner, and is fond of her lighthearted personality. She admires Nene's motherly personality, saying she could never compete with her in that regard. She also has the desire to learn her "Nene Ninpo" ability, often asking Nene to teach her how to perform it. Voice Actors *Wakana Yamazaki - Japanese voice Quotes *"How are you, Ayane?" :"How am I? Neither good nor bad." :"Wow. What a conversation killer that was..." ::~~Kunoichi and Ayane; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): : , ,( ),( ): : , , ,( ),( ): : , , , ,( ),( ): : , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. : , : : , : : : Summons purple energy around her, knocking opponents into the air and juggling them with an invisible force. : (True): Slams fist into the ground causing a massive explosion *'R1': Throws a knife at high speed directly in front of her. it will then stick to an enemy then explode a few seconds after. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Ayane's abilities and skills are references to the ones he has in the Ninja Gaiden series: *Her Special Skill is the "Flash Kunai" projectile weapon she had in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *The Finisher of her True Musou sequence is the "Art of the Raging Mountain God" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Weapons Big Star Weapons This section refers to the additional weapons she can use besides her default four weapons in Warriors Orochi 3. Avian Avengers Exquisite Death Gallery Ayane-dwsf.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce screenshot Ayane-dwonline.jpg|Dynasty Warriors Online render Ayane Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Costume parts in Dynasty Warriors Online Ayane WO3 2nd costume.jpg|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Ayane-ssxoutfit.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang costume from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2; also appears as DLC 2011Aprilfools-nyanjan-gaiden.jpg|2011 April Fools site change to Nobunyaga no Yabou External Links *Dead or Alive wiki profile *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Other non-playable characters Category: Warriors Orochi Characters